the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
A Spot of Bother
A Spot of Bother is the second Oxventure campaign and is focused on Corazón. Synopsis Celebrating their first successful adventure together, the gang heads to a tavern to take in some drinks, rest and relaxation. But that relaxation is broken when a small child delivers a message to Corazón, consisting of a single black spot. Corazón freaks out and tells the rest of the group that some pirates are going to be coming to kill him as per a curse. Summary The gang are at a local tavern, celebrating their cool first adventure and chatting about their favorite moments about it, Corazón offers to refill the drinks and when he does, a small urchin comes up to him asking if he's Corazón de Leon, he's not sure why she's asking after him, but he guesses it's not good. She gives him a piece of parchment that he's very vague about, and the others try to guess what it means, Prudence tries very hard to retrieve her lore books from her adventuring pack but she ends up dropping them and embarrassing herself in front of Dob. Having overheard Corazón mention something about The Black Spot, she recalls something about it being some sort of gathering, or party, she decides that someone is going to throw Corazón a party. He finally relents and admits that there are pirates coming to find him, but it isn't to throw him a party, he goes on to explain the reasoning for The Black Spot, it's a curse that he's had to deal with for several years. His former pirate crew had been cursed and have come to try to kill him every two years for presumably the last several years, as he states he has gotten several of these black spots. The Guild decides to deal with this together, and they meet a new friend in the tavern who overhears their predicament and asks if he can help. He introduces himself as Egbert The Careless, and states he's searching the land for absolution. They agree to bring him on board, and the group head down to the harbor to ask the harbormaster if there have been any strange ships coming into port. After a bit of a miscalculation with the amount of money, the harbormaster gives them details about a skiff that came in recently with eight pirates who were headed to The Boar's Tooth tavern. They come up with an idea to trick the pirates into an enclosed space, and ask the harbormaster about any boathouses that can be locked from the outside, they return to find the harbormaster extremely hammered, it takes him over fifteen minutes to find the key to the boathouse, eventually dropping the key on the ground. Corazón and the others head to check out the boathouse, looking to see what it looks like and how to use it for what they are planning for it. While checking out the boathouse Corazón finally comes clean about why the pirates are coming to kill him. He reveals they are his old crew and that they got into trouble searching for legendary treasure, his crew ended up cursed and he did not, saying he managed to make it out of that situation. He also explains he is looking for pieces of the legendary treasure hoard former crew, eight golden coins, in order to free them of the curse, of which he only has two. Now with a better understanding of the situation, they decide to go and find the cursed crew. Dob disguises Corazón as a Spider-Tiger so his former crew doesn't recognise him, but he doesn't do a very good job of it. They enter the tavern the crew was spotted in, and Prudence scares some patrons out of the table next to them so they can hear their plans. Dob offers to join forces with the pirates, pretending to be fellow people who have been wronged by Corazón. The pirates seem unsure, but decide to join forces anyway. They lead the pirates to Boathouse No. 5 and trap them inside, with Corazón revealing himself. One of the pirates, Curly Joe, tries to distract the Guild as the rest of the pirates sneak out to attack them. Dob backflips onto the roof of the boathouse, summons his Thunder Wave and minces a pirate with his sword. Merilwen uses her ability to talk with animals to summons numerous sea creatures to attack the pirate, including on Humpback Whale named Henry who is unable to help due to the shallow water. Eventually it is just Curly Joe and Jack Crackson left, who are incinerated by Egbert. Corazón then spots his ship, the Joyful Damnation out at sea, which mean there are more pirates who will attack them. The group ride out to the ship as Henry the Humpback Whale cheers them on. The Guild gets the idea to use Henry to ram the ship, which he doesn, causing some significant damage. The Guild climb aboard the ship, and see that the crew is too busy trying to stop the ship from sinking to attack them. They are confronted by Panniers, Corazón's former first mate and current captain of the Joyful Damnation. Panniers taunts Corazón, calling him Percival Milquetoast, his real name. Suddenly Corazón's father, Lord Milquetoast, appears and reveals that he hired the pirates to kill Corazón so he can hide the fact that his son has become a pirate. He offers the chance to his son to come back with hum or else the pirate will kill him. Corazón refuses, not wanting to go back to his life of comfort, where as the others want Lord Milquetoast to adopt them, to which Lord Milquetoast refuses. Dob tries to convince Lord Milquetoast to let Corazón go by proposing that Corazón can stop calling himself Corazón de Leon and pretend to have died. Lord Milquetoast isn't convinced. While he is allowing the murder of his own son, he states that he gains no pleasure from it, but still lets Panniers attack the Guild. The Guild fights Panniers. Corazón easily avoids Panniers's attacks and manages to knock his captain's hat off, but he fails to catch it and it sinks to the bottom of the sea. Dob then shoulder barges Panniers, causing him to fall overboard and gets eaten by Henry. Everyone are stunned by this. After they defeat Panniers, Lord Milquetoast revisits Dob's offer, and the Guild makes an agreement that Corazón will no longer use the name "de Leon" so that his father won't have to keep paying off the people in high society who know Corazón's true identity to keep quiet. Corazón then adopts the name Corazón be Ballena (Heart of the Whale) to credit Henry's help, and then robs his father and sends him out to sea. With the former crew gone and the Joyful Damnation under the Guild's control, Egbert decides to celebrate by launching his bombs into the air like fireworks as the crew sets sail for more adventures. Notable Events * We learn of Corazón's real name. * Introduction of Corazón's Father. Guild Hijinks Character Development * Though it is only the second episode, Corazón shows more emotion in this episode as he states he doesn't want to hurt his former crew, and has difficulty retelling the bits and pieces of the story of how he fled the curse. Trivia * This is one of the rare moments that Dob uses his rapier and that Merilwen uses her longbow. * A great chunk of Corazón's backstory seems to be inspired by the first Pirates of the Caribbean film. * This is among the very few times Corazón has used hand crossbow. * This is the last episode that Corazón is referred to as Corazón de Leon. Behind The Scenes Trivia * As Mike was unavailable for The Spicy Rat Caper, this campaign is the first to introduce his character Egbert The Careless. * During one of Bendix' artstreams she talked about how Andy, not wanting to bother her to make a piece for the Spider Tiger disguise, took the Corazón character art into paint and drew the face paint and presumably the sticks taped to the back of Corazón's jacket that made him appear as a Spider Tiger. * This episode carries over the introduction part of the first episode as a sort of preamble to the rest of the video, and each subsequent campaign has each player introducing themselves as their character, encouraged by Andy when Jane simply said "sup" * This is the first character focused episode.